The Real Heir
by CosmicBlitz
Summary: What happens when the Drake brothers meet another Drake? Being the heir to the one and only Sir Francis Drake might not be a good thing. The truth will come out and they'll have to work together, before time runs out. This is another Sam x Oc. Hope you enjoy.


I sat on my couch, reading a magazine. "Hey sis." My younger brother walked up to me and sat down. I nodded my head I'm acknowledgement, letting him know I was focused. He sat by me and started to draw. My brother was younger by 6 years. I was 30 while he was 24. We lived in an apartment together because we got along and it was nice to live with someone. My phone rang as I was getting a phone call. I read the contact number and rolled my eyes. I reluctantly answered and lifted the phone to my ear. "Hello mom." I said looking at my brother who had stopped drawing his dragon and looked at me. "Your father and I need you and your brother to come and see us. We have to discuss something." She said with a commanding tone. I sighed, knowing I had to listen and go over there. "Alright, we'll be there soon." I hung up and tossed my phone to the side. "So?" My brother asked curiously. I stood up, setting my magazine down on the counter next to the couch. "Mom and dad want to see us." He groaned, and also stood up. I grabbed my car keys and we drove to my parents house.

When we arrived, my mom was pacing while my dad sat at his chair, smoking a pipe. I walked up to them, waiting for there greeting. Me and my brother were never close to our parents. My father traveled for work and my mother just completely ignored us. My mom stopped pacing and walked up to me. "We have to talk." She motioned towards the couch and my brother and I looked at each other before obliging. As soon as we sat, my father began to spoke. "We have a mission for you." I raised my eyebrow at his statement. My parents would often send me out to do there bidding. We were a high class family and well known around the rich community. I always the one to do the dirty work. I would either have to end up killing someone for not paying us back or just scaring the shit out of them if they learned to much about us. But the only reason this was odd is that my brother was here and my parents seemed to be on edge. "What is it?" I asked, curiosity getting the best of me. I was eager to find out what this mission was. I hadn't been on one in awhile and to be honest, I missed it. I was quite the adrenaline junkie and I wanted to feel like that again. "We have found out that your great grandfather left something behind as a clue to something. We want you and your brother to get it in Italy." My mother was the one to explain the job. I looked over at my brother and saw excitement in his green eyes. I looked back at my father, needing more information then what they have given me. "Am I stealing it? Where in Italy? What is it?" I pushed on. My father took a puff of his pipe before speaking. "It is a cross with Saint Dismas on it and it will be auctioned off. You will be bidding for it, but if stealing is necessary then you will do so. Your flight will be early tomorrow so I expect you too be ready." As he finished the sentence, he stood up and walked towards the home bar. I looked at my mother and she looked back at me. "That is all you need to know. Now go back home and get some rest." She then also stood up and left the room. I was quite surprised. This mission didn't involve killing (not directly) and it seemed nice. We were to go to a fancy estate and enjoy ourselves. I stood up and headed out the door and my brother followed closely behind.

Our plane ride to Italy was uninteresting. We of course had our own private jet. My mother didn't trust public airlines so it was a normal thing to have. We arrived at our apartment and got dressed up. I wore a black slim dress that had a slit in the side, causing the side of my leg to show. It was backless but had fabric the rapped around my neck to support my breast. The worst part about my outfit was the fact that I had to where heels. They were my enemy because I suck at walking in them. I much preferred my lace up boots but if I wore those to the estate, I wouldn't be aloud in. My brother wore a nice black suit with a purple vest. He was tall and scrawny but this suit seemed to fill him out a bit. After finishing my makeup I walked up to him and adjusted his bow tie. "Tell me the plan again." I said, patting down his coat. "We go in and blend into the crowd. We'll try to bid for the cross but if things do go our way, I'll distract the crowd while you snag Saint Dismas, right?" He said the whole thing with confidence until he reached the end. "Right. Now let's go before were late." I grabbed my hand purse and we headed to the auction.

We arrived at the Estate and I was taken aback by the sight. It was absolutely beautiful. I looked over at my brother and seemed just as impressed as me. I elbowed his arm and gave him an earpiece. "I'm sure we'll have to split up eventually." Said as I put the microphone in my ear. He nodded in agreement and put his in too. As we walked by the fountain, he stopped and reached into his pocket. Pulling out a quarter, he flicked it into the water. I looked at him with raised brows. He shrugged as he spoke. "For good luck." I rolled my eyes while a laugh and we continued into the mansion.

The inside was just as beautiful, with polished marble floors and crystal chandeliers. I immediately looked around and found where the auction was. My eyes gazed at the items and noticed the cross. I elbowed my brother and pointed to Saint Dismas. "They changed the lot order. "Look, there's the cross. Someone must've paid big bucks to get them to sell it this fast." I whispered into his ear. As he also inspected the item and nodded in agreement. "I'll go get us some drinks. Might as well enjoy ourselves, eh?" I said while starting to make my way towards the bar. He chuckled before speaking. "Why the hell not." I winked at him and continued my journey. As I reached my destination, I ordered is some drinks. As I was waiting, I noticed a dark women watching me. I looked her in the eyes and smiled. The women returned the favor and walked over to me. "You look like the most decent person here." She spoke with an accent. I turned to face her before speaking. "Is that so? How can you tell?" I asked curiously. This women seemed to be into me so I wanted to play along. No harm, no foul, right? "You carry yourself differently. Like you know what you want. I like that in a women." She said before stepping closer. "Your right. I know what I want and I always get it." I leaned in close and I saw red flush into her face. Before I could continue with my teasing, the bar tender came with my drinks. I pulled away and grabbed them from the table. "It was nice meeting you. What's your name?" I asked before heading to my brother. "Nadine." She said with a smile. "Scarlet." I replied before walking away, leaving her in the dust. Well that was fun, but know it's time to get down to business. Getting that cross was my objective and knowing that It was my grandfathers, that made me want it even more. I handed my brother his drink and we snaked deeper into the crowd. Thankfully, nobody knew us here so this would be easy enough.

We stood and familiarized ourselves with the place. Suddenly we heard glass shattering and I looked at its direction. An older man with a cigar was having a confrontation with a short man in a cream colored suit. Next to the man was the women I met earlier at the bar. Just as abruptly began, it ended and everyone continued with their conversations. I walked over to the older man and my brother followed. "Jeez that guy has some balls pulling something like that in here." I said while approaching him. He looked at me and chuckled lowly. "You want me to get you another drink." I offered. He lifted his cigar to him mouth before speaking. "No, it's fine. I'll live but thank you for the offer ma'm." He said nicely with a genuine smile. I nodded but didn't walk away. "So, did you know that man?" I asked, prying to see if he would get into my way. "Not personally but I've heard of him. You?" I shook my head and watched the short man move through the crowd. I knew that I would have to worry about these men. I just have to keep an eye on them. I looked at my brother and he seemed to read my mind, as he nodded and headed towards the cream suit that was in the crowd. "I think your date is leaving you." The old man said jokingly. I faked a chuckle and shook my head. "He's my brother." He nodded before asking for our names. I hesitated at first but then gave in. It shouldn't be that big of a deal telling him our names. "My name is Scarlet and my little brothers is Adam." He smiled and responded with his. "Sullivan." He held out his hand, expecting me to shake it. I kindly obliged and he added a kiss to the shake. "Wow, what I real gentleman." I said teasingly. He let out a low chuckle and he was the one to walk away.

The next few minutes consisted of me asking Adam about the man. He stayed close to him, seeing if he could find out any information. The auction soon started and as I suspected, those men were after the cross. They bid against each other back and forth and I observed the older man. I noticed that he was speaking quietly and I knew that he had friends. His gaze seemed to change between two things; the cross and a waiter next to the items. That must be his accomplice so I need to head over there. I made my way through the crowd and soon reached the front. I watched the 'waiter' suspiciously and never took my eyes off of him. He eventually noticed my gaze and looked back at me. That's when I smiled and turned my attention back to the auction. He watched me closely before moving his gaze away too. I immediately went back to watching him, waiting for him to make a move. Suddenly the lights went out and everything went black. I heard footsteps run the other direction and with instinct, I followed them. As I ran, I kicked my heels off so I could run easier. My brother then shouted into my earpiece. "The cross is gone!" I spotted the man who was disguised as the waiter and I ran faster. "I know, I'm following the culprit know. Meet me outside with the car and be ready for a quick escape." I said calmly between breaths. I eventuality caught up to the man and I talked him right as we reached a secluded room. We both fell to the ground and he let go of the cross, which was now across the room. I rushed to get it but the man was to fast. He grabbed my ankle and pulled me backwards as he stood up and ran for the cross. I stood up and kicked his legs out from under him. He landed on his ass and was stunned. I grabbed Saint Dismas and made my way towards the ballroom. I made it down there, but ran into security. They immediately began to shoot at me and I dived into cover. Soon enough the man caught up and joined in on the shoot out. I pulled out a gun from the strap on my leg and began shooting. At least this was an easy part. My father taught me how to shoot when I was young and I was good at aiming for the head. The man who originally took the cross got a gun and shot with me. For now we worked to together and then a man burst in through a window. They seemed to know each other, so I kept my eyes on them. We eventually got everyone and I ran towards the front door. On cue, the men followed closely behind as I made my way towards the parking lot. I then felt a man grab my waist and threw me to the side. I pointed my gun at them and vice versa. We stood there in a stale mate, waiting for one another to make a move. One of them eventually spoke. "We need that cross, so just hand it over and no one will get hurt." The man with the slightly spiked hair was the one who spoke. I snorted at his statement. "Ya right, like I'm going to hand it over to you assholes." Just as I finished my sentence, a car came bursting through the wall. The the taller man took the cross from hands and got into the car. Before I could do anything, they sped off into night. I sighed and silently cussed at myself. I was so damn close and they just easily took it from me. Great, now mom and dad won't be happy. I made my way to the parking lot and found my brother. We sat in silence the whole way back to our apartment.

When my parents heard that I failed, they got angry. They cursed at me and paced around. "Your lucky we know we're the next clue is." My mother spoke while lighting a cigarette. I sighed, knowing I was going to be sent somewhere else. "You'll be going to Scottland tonight." My father had continued were my mother left off. I didn't argue, knowing that it wouldn't do much. Me and Adam went back home, only to pack again and then headed to our jet.

We soon landed in Scotland and we followed our parents directions. Apparently we hand to look for Henry Avery's grave, which had cutlasses and a skull with cross bones. It was located in the Saint Dismas' Cathedral so that's where we headed. We soon arrived and of course, ran into our 'friends' from the auction. Before they could react, I pulled my gun on them and started to question their actions. "Why are you here?" I asked, eyeing them up and down. They looked at each other and the taller one smirked. "We should ask you the same." I watched them closely, wondering what I should say next. "Look, we don't want any trouble. We're just trying to save his life." The shorter one spoke and motioned to the man next to him. I raised my eyebrow and relaxed a little. These guys seemed okay so I won't shot them. Adam told me to lower the gun and I looked at him confused. I reluctantly agreed and lowered the weapon, putting it back in my holster. The other men seemed to relax too and I spoke. "So, your life's at stake, huh?" I looked the taller man and he looked back. "Ya, some dude broke me out of prison and now expects me to pay him for it." I walked over to them and touched the gravestone that stood behind them. "Sounds like an ass to me." I said softly, scanning the stone for dates. The man chuckled and also looked at the stone. "What's your name?" I finally asked. We might have to work together so we might as well get to know one another. "I'm Samuel Drake and that's my brother, Nathan." After hearing his words, I looked up at him. I began to laugh, thinking the guy was joking. But as I looked at his face, I noticed he was serious. "Your a lying asshole." I said, surprised. The guys were posers, trying to act like the heirs to Sir Fracis Drake. He looked at me with raised eyebrows. "He did have heirs you know, just not with his wife in England. " I laughed at this remark too. "Of course he had heirs." He looked at my weirdly as I spoke. "I should know. I'm one of his." He was shocked at my statement and looked at his brother. His brother seed just as surprised and walked over to me. "Jesus, you guys suck at lying. Now, what's your **real** names." I asked once again. They kept looking at each other, hesitant to tell me their real names. The taller man gave in and told me. "Our first names our real, Sam and Nate, but our last name is Morgan." I shook my head in satisfaction, now knowing most of the truth. "So Drake was your great grandfather?" He pressed on. I looked into his eyes and nodded. "Yep. You wouldn't believe the stories my family has told me. He was apparently quite the womanizer." I said while winking. He laughed and spoke. "You'll have tell me sometime." I then put on a serious face. "Look, I'm here to find this treasure because there's apparently a secret he was hiding. You need the money to save your life. How about we make a deal and work on this together?" He looked at me and considered my question. He looked at his brother and he just shrugged. "Why not. Could be fun." He finally decided. Well at least now we had help and it would be a lot easier to find the treasure with these doofs.


End file.
